UsUk Is it Love?
by xIggyKirklandx
Summary: America and England finally admit their love for one another, when Francis France  gets right in the middle of it.   Trouble lurking...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_How can I be in love? _

He thought,

_I vowed never to love another for as long as I live. All love leads to is disaster._

As these thoughts were racing through his head, Arthur was being quite literally dragged by his freind, Alfred. "Come on dude! We're gonna be late!" "Late for what?" Arthur exclaimed, "and let go of me! I am perfectly capable of walking, you git!" "Sorry, it's just... I'm really excited about today! Ever since you agreed to this, I..." "Yes?" questioned Arthur, "keep on." "Oh, it's nothing, really! Stop all your worrying, dude!" Arthur's heart was racing.

_What had I expected him to say? No, stop thinking these things you looney! It's not like that!_

"Who said I was worrying?" "I did! And don't lie, the hero is always right!" Arthur shrugged."So, where exactly are you leading me to?" "French class!" said the American. "W-what the hell?" "Yea! I thought it might be a good thing for you to learn another language! It's always good to know another language other than your own! Oh yeah, and our tutor's name is Francis Bonnefoy. Don't we know that guy? I heard he's a real pervert! HA!" "This isn't funny. I've known Francis much longer than you have. We are basically arch-enimies." "Oh, come on Arite, please! You already promised me before that you would come!" "And when was this conversation?" "When you had rum in one hand, your dignity in the other." Alfred had a smug look on his face. "All right! Just stop with those bloody jokes!" "You look cute when you're mad, Artie." Arthur blushed a deep red. "Shut up you twit!"

When they finally got to Hetalia High, their tutor, Francis, was standing there waiting for the two. "Bonjour, my Arthur! A rose for you!" he said as he plucked a rose from waht seemed thin air. Alfred was consumed in jealousy.

_Does Francis really mean something to Arthur? No. This guy is crazy!_

he thought,

_Arthur Kirkland is mine!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arthur

"So, Artie! What's your plan for Friday," Alfred asked," you busy?" "No, not really. Why do you ask?" replied Arthur. "Well...I was kinda hoping we could see a movie together... see a movie, maybe?" The Brit's heart skipped a beat. He was going to be late for Algebra class, but he didn't care. This felt important to him.

"Just you and me?"

"Yep!"

"Well...ok. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 9:00! Sorry, got to go! I'll be late for class!"

As if on cue the bell sounded, and Arthur rushed to his class. The whole hour of class, Arthur was daydreaming about Friday.

_But today is Monday_

he thought

_Why ask me so early?_

His thoughts were cut off by the bell. Arthur followed his usual routine walking to Alfred's locker after school. The two would usually walk home together, arms linked, in some deep argument. But today was different. Today they were taking a different route home, today they were taking a small walk through the park, staying there until sunset. They planned for this to be a regular night, studying together for tomarrow's test in History, but Arthur secretly wanted more. He loved it when the two were alone together, having small arguments over absolutley nothing. The part he loved the most was when one of them got cold, they would sit there embracing one another, trying to keep warm.

_Why do I feel like this?_

the Brit thought

_This is total bullocks! This is wrong! A man can't love another man! It's unheard of!_

But then those warm thoughts flooded his mind, and he blushed thinking,

_If I do love him, would he love me back? No, I could never love again! But Alfred... he's different..._

While arguing with himself, Arthur failed to notice Alfred come up behind him. The American tackle-hugged the Brit.

"Hey, Artie! You ready to go?" "I guess and stop clinging to me! People are looking this way!" exclaimed Arthur, blushing wildly in response to Alfred's action. The American then held the door open for the blushing Arthur, and the walked out into the twilight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alfred

While walking through the strangley quiet streets of London, Arthur and Alfred stood very close to one another, arms linked, headed towards one of the town's five parks. The two were laughing, arguing over absolutley nothing, just what Arthur loved. When they reached the park, they found it empty, the only sound was a robin in a tree, singing his song.

"So, Arite," Alfred said,"Where do you want to sit?" "Anywhere is fine with me," Arthur said quietly, leaning more towards Alfred. "Well... how about over by that tree? We could sit underneath it." "Sounds absolutley fine." the Brit muttered.

When the two reached the tree, they sat down at it's base, unaware of their onlooker. Alfred gazed at Arthur dreamily thinking

_Artie is always so cute! If only he were clingy like this all the time!_

Arthur then looked up at Alfred and gazed into his sky-blue eyes, but then blushed and looked away, clearly embarassed. Alfred leaned over and whispered, "I'm cold" into Arthur's ear and immediatley hugged the Brit. In response to this gesture, the Brit hugged him back, blushing an even deeper red than before and said," Thank-you for keeping me warm, Alfred."

After a moment of complete silence Alfred spoke up. " Shouldn't we be reviewing our History? After all... the test _IS_ tomarrow." Arthur then realized what he was doing, pulling away from the American in one sharp movement. "O-ok," he replied, an embarassed look on his face. " What's the subject? I've forgotten." " The subject is History! The topic is the French and Indian War!" "Shut up you bloody twit!"

At this bold remanrk, Alfred felta little hurt. Offended even. "O-ok, dude. It was just a joke. don't take things so seriously..." Arthur noticed that something was bothering Alfred, so he immediatley got out his textbook and leaned closer to Alfred so that he could get a better look. Alfred then pulled the Brit closer to him, wraping his arm around the other's shoulders. "Can you see it now?" asked Arthur. "Yes, much better." replied the American

_Much, much better_

he thought to himself. As Arthur was reading the text, Alfred bent over so that his head was even with Arthur's. The Brit looked over, a b eautiful gleam in his eyes Alfred had never seen before.

At this very moment, something hit the back of the American's head, causing his lips to come into contact with Arthur's. The Brit stared, eyes wide open, blushing a deep red. Alfred, just as surprised, found his hand intertwined in Arthur's hair. He had wanted to do this for so long, he couldn't restrain himself from doing so. The American could taste the tea Arthur frequently drank ont eh Brit's lips, enjoying the taste.

Arthur, after what felt like a lifetime, pulled away with a sudden fierceness, backing away from Alfred. Then it actually hit Alfred.

_I kissed Artie_

he thought,

_I freaking kissed Artie! What the hell! He probably hates me now. I mean, what if he doesn't like me like that? Damn it!_

The American stood up and turned away from Arthur, looking for who or what made him do thhat. He looked around, but seeing nothing and on the verge of having a complete meltdown, he looked up. Sitting in the tree was Gilbert. When he was spotted, Gilbert started laughing, saying something about how epically awesome the whole scene was. Alfred, beyond the point of being pissed, pulled Gilbert's leg, sending him flying to the ground.

Arthur stood up and shouted at the Prussian. "What the bloody hell? How long have you been up there you git? And why the hell did you do THAT?" "Well, for one thing, I basically own this tree. Two I'm totally awesome, and three, I just wanted to see the two of you kiss! You two were headed there anyway, the way you two were flirting, it was so freaking obvious!" Gilbert then ran away, a small yellow bird following.

Arthur blushed, turning towards the American, looking into his sky-blue eyes finding that they were already locked on his. They seemed to know what the other was thinking, because Arthur went to grab his textbook while Alfred was picking up his backpack, and they both headed in the direction of the exit.


End file.
